Linksys WRT54G2 v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54G2 v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires Micro, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CSV0 FCC ID = Q87-WRT54G2V1 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 3) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 240MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = EON EN29LV160AB-70TCP H25842B 0807TSC Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = 1900544 bytes RAM Size = 16MB RAM Chip = hynix 751E C HY57V281620FTP-H Switch = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (SoC) nvram Size = 32kb Port-based vlan = Yes - GUI and nvram with micro-plus-SSH 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/.5A Color of LEDs = Green/Amber Size = 7.99" x 1.38" x 6.3" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = v24 svn10709 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = ? Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (SoC) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 13 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner acktiming Links of Interest *Linksys WRT54G2 now supported Flashing These are instructions for the WRT54G2 V.1 ONLY # Download ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/WRT54G2V1%20Flashing/VxWorksKiller-G2V1-new.bin # Download ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/WRT54G2V1%20Flashing/dd-wrt.v24-10709_NEWD_micro.bin # Download ftp://dd-wrt.com/others/eko/WRT54G2V1%20Flashing/ tftp.exe # Reset the router to defaults on the Linksys Admin page, and let it reboot or manually reboot it after its finished. Read the peacock announcement http://www.dd-wrt.com/phpBB2/viewtopic.php?t=51486 and take special note of number 11, (how to tftp). # Set your computer to a static IP address of 192.168.1.8 and 255.255.255.0 for a mask and plug ethernet cable into LAN port of the G2v1 unit. # Log in admin page (username is blank, password = admin) and navigate to firmware upgrade page. Browse to the VxWorksKiller-G2V1-new.bin file, press Upgrade and wait 120 seconds for it to reboot on its own, if it does not, then powercycle the router manually. Wait another 12 0seconds and reboot it again. Router should now be listening for tftp transfer of dd-wrt firmware. # Tftp the DD-WRT firmware to the router, use "dd-wrt.v24-10709_NEWD_micro.bin" that you downloaded in step 2; after sucessful tftp, wait 3 min for the router to finish writing new nvram deafults, etc... It should reboot on its own at least two times, so give it 3 min and then go to http://192.168.1.1 (If it not reboot on its own, wait another 1 min, and then power cycle it) # When if finishes booting up...do a hard reset on the unit...let it boot again, and configure. # Upgrade the NEWD_Micro.bin build 12548 after you have dd-wrt running, following the steps in note 1 of the peacock announcement # Don't forget to set your computer back to automatically obtaining DHCP and DNS. # Check for recommended builds here. Upgrading Reverting Warning - There is only one way to revert at this time. Through JTAG and it has a generic mac address that can be fixed with mac clone. OK...anyone willing to try it with JTAG...here is a "generic" original Linksys wholeflash for the WRT54G2V1. It has an embedded MAC address of 00:21:29:00:00:01 This MUST be loaded back to the unit with JTAG...no exceptions. This is an altered/edited wholeflash.bin file from my virgin unit...before dd-wrt was loaded. EDIT - reported to be working. redhawk *generic-WHOLEFLASH.BIN - This is vworks, not linux ridley Reverting WRT54G2 to vxworks WITHOUT JTAG JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C */noreset switch required JTAG Recovery #Backup CFE x2 (Compare the files, they must match exactly or there is something wrong with your JTAG setup) #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP: #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Get TFTP ready, server ip - 192.168.1.1, Password - blank, file - dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin #Plug in power #As soon as windows says "connected" hit upgrade. May have to use a network hub to make sure windows is always connected. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o TX 2 o RX 3 o N/C 4 o GND 5 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery Modified Redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....hard reset...then config # when it stops spitting out txt in the serial consol....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # you'll see it boot up vlan Info *VLAN Support Confirmed the WRT54G2 v1.0 supports port-based vlans via the GUI with build 14929. Confirmed the WRT54Gs v1.0 supports port-based vlans via nvram with build 14848 micro-plus-ssh WRT54G2 v1.0's ports are mapped like this: 1 2 3 4 | case labels 3 2 1 0 | nvram port numbers Defaults root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan1ports=4 5 vlan0ports=3 2 1 0 5* size: 17376 bytes (15392 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port4vlans=0 port3vlans=0 port2vlans=0 port1vlans=0 port0vlans=1 size: 17376 bytes (15392 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 vlan0hwname=et0 size: 17376 bytes (15392 left) root@DD-WRT:~# lsmod Module Size Used by ip_nat_pptp 2192 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_pptp 2524 1 ip_nat_proto_gre 1552 0 (unused) ip_conntrack_proto_gre 2312 0 ip_conntrack_pptp switch-robo 5036 0 (unused) switch-core 5984 0 switch-robo root@DD-WRT:~# ls /proc/switch eth0 root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/0/ports 0 1 2 3 5t* root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/1/ports 4 5t root@DD-WRT:~# cat /proc/switch/eth0/vlan/2/ports 4 root@DD-WRT:~# Commands root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan1ports="3 4 5" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram set vlan0ports="2 1 0 5*" root@DD-WRT:~# nvram commit root@DD-WRT:~# reboot nvram root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.ports vlan1ports=3 4 5 vlan0ports=2 1 0 5* size: 17459 bytes (15309 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep port.vlans port5vlans=0 1 16 port4vlans=0 port3vlans=0 port2vlans=0 port1vlans=0 port0vlans=1 size: 17459 bytes (15309 left) root@DD-WRT:~# nvram show | grep vlan.hwname vlan1hwname=et0 vlan0hwname=et0 size: 17459 bytes (15309 left) root@DD-WRT:~# Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys